Gods Chronicles: Helping the Tamers
by digimon lover132
Summary: The god chronicle is what i'm renaming it because i'm splitting this story into three parts and this is the first part. Something goes wrong for in the tamers dimension changing what's suppose to happen. Brett has to help the tamers take the right path while keeping who he actually is a secret. Rated M for blood and gore, language and sexual things.
1. Prologue

Brett: I'M BACK! Yeah, it's been a while. Who missed me?

Rika: who are you again?

Terriermon: ahhhhh stranger!

Brett: -_- Thanks guys. You know I could get you killed in this one terriermon and I could not make this a rukato/rikato.

Terriermon: Hey Brett, how's it going?

Rika: you wouldn't dare!

Brett: oh but I would I did plan on killing you in power tamer.

Rika glares at me and walks over to Takato and takes his hand and he blushes a deep crimson colour.

Henry: Right, anyway what happened to make you gone that long?

Brett: 3 reasons 1. School's a bitch 2. My computer broke down and I had to wait to get my laptop and 3. Its summer so I was gone most of it.

Henry: well interesting.

Brett: I know right! Anyway on with the show!

Takato: Brett doesn't own digimon because if he did Rika and I would be together and there would be a 2nd tamer season.

Brett: warning there will be blood and gore and sex and lust! So if you don't like that don't read this story! Oh and also the power tamer and the AU stories are right now stopped until further notice. Enjoy!

Chaos, hazard and shadows. Balance, light and spirits.

By: Digimon lover132

Prologue

A blond haired girl walked down the road of whiddens (it's a campground) mumbling about her job being hard. People just gave her a glance and shook their head, she looked about thirteen what she's doing can't be that hard were there thoughts.

She wore a black t-shirt with a picture of an angel on the front and the words Angewomon on the back. She also had blue skinny jeans on. She was trying to find a boy not just any a certain one. "Brett where the hell are you!" she said quietly. She didn't expect anyone to answer so she jumped when someone did.

"Brett? As in Brett Morgan?" the blond turned to at the girl that answered she was a blond as well. Who wore a white shirt that revealed her stomach she also had on some blue jeans.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" the first girl answered.

"He said he was going to be up in that field all day." The second girl replied pointing at a field close to them.

"Thanks, oh by the way my name is Crystal" Crystal said.

The second girl smiled. "My name is Stacey nice to meet you Crystal." Stacey said. With a quick goodbye Crystal ran to the field Stacey pointed at.

Meanwhile at that field the boy they spoke was sleeping in a tree. By the look on his face he was having a nightmare.

Brett's nightmare:

Brett stood at the edge of a burning city. Most building already fell into rubble and few stood, holes decorating them. Blood was everywhere from his feet to under rubble or on the sides of the still standing buildings. Bodies littered the ground from men to women to even children. Bloodbath came to his mind. Everything was silent part from the roaring fires.

"Who would do such a thing?!" his voice, cutting through the midnight air, held fear and shock. Suddenly he heard a cackle, an evil twisted cackle. Brett looked to his right to see a man in a black robe. The robe covered the man's body so he couldn't see his face. Brett looked down to see a man quaking in fear scars running across his face and blood pouring out of wounds. Brett wondered how that man was still alive.

"Seth long time no see" the man in the robe spoke calm and collective yet enjoying the destruction he caused.

"T-that voice, Bert! Y-you caused a-all this w-why?" The man named Seth shuddered in fear.

"Simple for pure enjoyment!" the man in the robe named Bert spoke loud. Then he laughed evilly. "I will destroy the world starting with the city of Alscar."(Pronounced al-scar and I know it's not a real city I just needed to make it fake for later purposes ok)

"I won't let that happen!" a female voice shouted out. Bert turned to see a woman run towards him with a yellowish gold sword.

"HA, Andrea you think you can beat me, I hold the powers of chaos and shadows in my hand!" Bert shouted. "I could destroy you in an instant."

Andrea smirked before replying "yes well I hold the powers balance and light in my hands."

"And I hold the powers of balance and spirits!" came another female voice. "And together you can't defeat both of us!"

Andrea looked at the newcomer in surprise then smiled at her. "Rachel thanks for the help." Her voice was soft. They charged at each other swing and slashing. Little did they know Seth was watching and he was getting angry. When Bert slammed into the ground he snapped just before the women finished Bert they were surprised to see Seth with a red sword blocking both of them.

"And I hold the powers of chaos and hazard! I liked to see win now!" Seth spoke without fear but anger towards the females. They jumped back and Bert took a stance beside Seth. They charged at each other and before they could clash Brett awoke from his name being called.

Brett awoke with a start falling of the tree hitting his back on a branch and the ground face first. He groans from pain, getting the callers attention. She ran over to him and kneeled next to him. "Oh Brett I'm so sorry I didn't realise…" before she could continue he put a finger to her lip telling her it's alright. Brett flipped around and sat up and looked at her.

"It's fine Crystal." Was all he said before he kissed her. Once they parted she sighed and he took her into his arms and held her like any other couple would. "School starts up soon I'm going to be lonely without you."

She sighed sadly before answering. "Yeah, yeah it is"

A few weeks later first day of school:

A group of three boys were talking in the classroom waiting to start the day.

"Hey guys I heard there's a new student today a hope it's a she." One of the boys said.

"You always hope it's a girl Bryden." Another boy replied.

"Yeah but I uh… I… shut up Nathan." The boy known as Bryden said.

"Doesn't the truth hurt Bryden" said the third already known as Brett. All of them wore black jeans as Brett wore a black dragon shirt with brown hair and blue eyes. Bryden had brown hair and green eyes and a shirt that said lady's man. Finally Nathan had blue eyes and black hair with a shirt that said Mexican on it.

"Alright class today you have a new student, you are treat her with respect. Come in and introduce yourself." The gruff voice of the principal said. A blond hair girl walked in.

"Hi my name is Crystal, nice to meet you!" Crystal said with a cheerful smile. Every boys, except Brett his eyes went wide, jaws dropped at the beautiful teen in front of everyone. Once the principal left, Brett ran up to her gave her a hug while spinning her around and giving her a deep kiss. They broke apart and Brett laughed at the expression on everyone's face.

"You never told anyone about us did you?" she asked although already knowing the answer.

"This is why too because if they ever met you I'd have something to laugh at." He said in between laughs. She sighed as the bell rang starting class.

Lunch:

Brett and Crystal sat on their own outside enjoying each other's company. That didn't last long though as Crystal sighed sadly. "What's wrong Crystal?" He asked hoping to help.

"Oh nothing" '_I can't believe I have to break his heart_' she thought. As if her thoughts where a key a fog formed around them. Brett got up and put a protective arm over Crystal somehow feeling something coming.

"Good work Crystal you brought him to me." A deep but wise voice said. "I am Azulongmon and this little guy is Firadramon." The blue dragon pointed to him. "Should you choose to accept he could become your partner and you would be taking to the digital world to train." As he said this Crystal turned into an Angewomon. Brett looked at them all sadly but then cheered up and accepted knowing not to take it too hard. Something appeared on his arm and then they all disappeared along with the fog.

Those outside looked around for Brett and Crystal when the fog disappeared. Leaving a few of them saddened at the thought of losing a friend.

The End for Now…

Brett: alright done finally! Sorry about the wait too.

Rika: how come we're not in it?

Brett: that's coming hold your horses. Anyway in the prologue they are all thirteen.

Henry: wow good to know.

Brett: hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. Literally I need motivation 2 or 3 reviews will do. I accept anything so throw anything at me. ACK! (Dodges a ball with spikes) I didn't mean it literally!

Takato: sorry

Brett: (sighs) anyway peace out till next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Brett: Hello everybody!

Rika: You finally got off your lazy ass to do this. Say something before I murder you!

Brett: You and Takato are together in this chapter.

Rika: ok you can live, for now.

Takato: alright!

Brett: *sweat drops* right anyway I'd like to do thank dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing. Disclaimer please!

Terriermon: you people are on drugs if you thought Brett owned digimon, I mean really the show would suck if it was him.

Warning: content not suitable for some audience.

Age: everyone 14

"Speaking"

'Thoughts' '**Shadow speaking'**

Chaos, hazard and shadows. Balance, light and spirits.

By: Digimon lover132

Ch.1: Takato, Rika and Henry

Three figures were looking down upon the city of Shinjuku from a skyscraper. The first was human a 14 year old boy to be exact but one look in his eyes and you would see bloodshed, strength and maturity that surpass most. He wore a black shirt with red swirls in the middle along with dark blue jeans. The oddest thing was the black and red goggles adorned upon his spikey hair-ish (imagine Takatos hair).

The second was about up to the humans knees with what looked like fire coming off of him. He looked like a redish orangeish impmon. The last was a huge dragon, how no one saw it was odd. It was all blue with a white beard and chains on its body. Suddenly the human spoke. "Azulongmon are you sure about this?"

The dragon spoke next in a deep wise voice. "Yes Brett I am, u have to help them"

The boy sighed and responded with "alright I'll help the tamers."

"Good something is messing with their destiny switching how and when they met and also stronger digimon will appear" the dragon paused before continuing "they are strong but they never had the trials of the digital world, while you have been there for a year training. I've signed you up for their school you'll meet them tomorrow" with that the dragon disappeared into shimmering light

The boy smiled, this'll be fun going on an adventure with the tamers. Brett thought.

Next day school

Brett walked in to the school yard with a bored expression. He saw a big kid come toward him with an evil smirk. He knew it was a bully instantly how he couldn't stand them. The big blond bully spoke to Brett. "Well hello new kid you have to pay to get in, that or fight."

Brett raised an eyebrow "I'm not paying to get in to a public school" he paused looking at the surprised expression on the bully's face. "So I'll fight." With that he took a stance and got ready for the blond to attack. It took a second for the bully to take a stance but when he did he was ready. Brett looked around at the crowd, some had pity looks on their face and others looked like they were betting. Wow. Brett thought.

"Is the prick going to do something or do I have to?" Brett asked. That pissed him off so he charged what happened next was a blur. One minute Brett was on the path of an enraged bully. Next he's standing above the blond, while the blond was on the ground, with his back turned. 'That's that' he thought. Everyone's faces dropped about five feet. Brett ignored them and went in the school.

In the class room:

"Hey did you hear the new kid took down Hiroshima so quick no one could keep up" a kid in an orange vest asked the two with him. He had blue hair and grey eyes. The other two a guy and a girl, obviously dating considering the guy had his arm around her and her head on his shoulder, said together "really!"

The other boy continued "is that even possible Henry? What do you think Rika?" the boy was dressed in khaki shorts and a blue sweater and had red eyes and brown hair.

The red head female now known as Rika answered with "I don't know, Takato, I don't know" she was wearing a full heart tee-shirt and had violet eyes with ripped jeans as well.

"Ok class we have a new student from Canada joining us today so be nice to him" the teacher's voice, Miss Asaji, broke through the noise. "His name is Brett Morgan." At this time a 14 year old boy came in with a bored expression. One look you could tell he didn't care what others thought. "Brett would you like to say something about yourself.

The tone of his voice mirrored his expression. "No, now where do I sit?"

Everyone gasped most kids would be excited to try and brag about what they had. Miss Asaji was surprised as well. "Well ok, you can sit next to Kazu, Mr. Shioda please raise your hand." As Kazu raised his hand Brett walked over and sat at his seat. Kazu meanwhile had a devil grin on his face. And with that Miss Asaji started her lesson.

Recess:

As soon as the bell rang Brett knew that Kazu was going to challenge him to a digimon card battle. And as he suspected Kazu was coming towards him with his deck. "So new kid I saw you had a digimon card deck, care to play?" Kazu was surprised to hear him calm instead of bored.

"Alright nothing else to do anyway" Brett said as he thought poor Kazu doesn't know my skill. At that they got started. Kazu's friends came to watch. In a few minutes Brett was victor. 'He looked like he was toying with Kazu the whole time, my turn now though' "Anyone else?"

"The name's Takato and I'll go against you" Takato said knowing that if he loses Rika will avenge him. Again minutes and he was done and Rika took his spot. "You beat my boyfriend but you won't beat me" Rika said ready to go.

Brett smiled "the digimon queen this will be interesting." They then started. Knowing making a mistake would make him lose so he tried to finish her quick. Everyone noticed Brett growl at his hand. People tried to look but he hid his hand. 'Damn if they see that card then I'm screwed, why is there a Guilmon card in my deck anyway!' avoiding using that card he put down a Renamon card instead. Soon Brett won and class started again.

Lunch:

Brett stood up and rushed out of class and was gone before anyone could talk to him. After wandering around for a bit Rika and Takato gave up. At this time Kazu decide to arrive with Brett. "I believe you were looking for him" Kazu said pointing at Brett.

"What do you want I have things to do" he said clearly bored and annoyed.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us." Takato said, making sure to keep Rika back.

Brett smiled. "You want to be my friends?"

"No shit, that's why we looked for you" Rika said still angry at how he spoke.

"Ignore her she does a lot" Takato said.

"I'd like that I need to make friends again" Brett said smiling.

"Let's go then!" Takato cheered

Outside:

"Thanks for being my friends guys" Brett said while him, Rika, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri sat around a tree. Just then his phone rang. He answered it. 'Azulongmon' Brett thought. "Hi dad, what, when?! Today, yeah a few, what no! I can't do that I barely know them, fine I'll ask. I'll call you back." Brett hung up and sighed.

"What's going on?" Takato asked.

Brett sighed again. "My dad has to leave for a few months I need somewhere to stay." **'You're good at acting you know that' **Brett blinked 'shadow didn't I kill you?' **'You can't kill me I'm in your head hahahahaha' **'right I wa…' his thoughts were interrupted by Takato before finsishing.

"You could stay at my house." Takato said

"Really! That'd be great! Although I don't know where you live." Brett said

"I'll show you where after school then you can go to your house and get your stuff" Takato exclaimed.

"Thanks that'd be gre…" he was interrupted by a sudden feeling. A feeling that meant a digimon appeared. 'You feel that too?' **'Nooo, I live in your mind, of course I felt that.' **'Calm down.' "Guys I have to go to the bathroom be right back." **'Great excuse.' **'Shut up.' Brett got up and ran inside the school. When he was out of sight darkness surrounded him and he was gone.

Brett reappeared at the digital field. 'That definitely comes in handy.' **'If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be able to do that.' **'Yeah yeah, now shut up its appearing.' As he thought that the fog died down and he saw a yellow and white humanoid fox. 'Renamon' "Welcome Renamon looking for a partner." Bretts calm voice startled her thinking humans would run from her. Nevertheless she answered

"Yes and why are you not running from me?" She said (Yes they will have genders)

"Simple because I've known about digimon for a year. Now for your partner follow me back to school."

"Why?" Renamon asked

"Because your partner is there she's a red head named Rika follow her home after school and appear to her. Ok?" Brett said

"Alright I'll trust you" she said. "Now lead the way." Brett nodded his head and led her there. Of course walking meant he was late for class.

"Mr. Morgan you will not be for my class understand?" Ms. Asaji said.

"Yes sorry Ms. Asaji." Brett responded.

"Good now take your seat." With that class started like normal.

End of the day:

"Dude where the hell where you?" Asked Takato.

"The bathroom" Brett responded. "Now to your house let's go. Bye everyone." He said as he waved back at the big group. He saw shadow start following Rika. 'There you go Renamon your partner.' He let Takato lead the way.

End of chapter!

Rika: Cliff-hanger ending?

Brett: Pretty much. I planned on making it like that.

Terriermon: Wow I give you props Brett it's the same size as your prologue. Now can I have food?

Henry: Terriermon!

Terriermon: Momentai!

Brett: Right. Anyway sorry for taking a while to upload this I have been really lazy plus school's up so it's been work, work, work any free time I spent relaxing. But until next time Peace!


	3. Chapter 2 Enter Digimon

Brett: I'M BACK!

Terriermon: HOLY CRAP IT'S YOU!

Rika: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Brett: -_- What a great welcome back. Anyway I've been busy but I'm back and that's all you need to know. Also joining us will be my partner Firadramon.

Firadramon: Hello everyone.

Takato: Kind of looks like Impmon

Firadramon: That's who I'm based off

Brett: Right anyway Terriermon do the disclaimer.

…

Brett: Well he fainted so I'll do it.

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own digimon. But the plot and Firadramon are mine. And other things too (explained later)

Everyone is 14 unless said otherwise (meaning the young tamers)

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

'**Shadow'/ "Shadow"**

"Shadow" (In Brett's mind)

God Chronicles: Helping the Tamers

Ch. 2: Enter Digimon

By: Digimon lover132

The night was silent; the full moon shone brightly, a small pond reflecting the light brightening the area revealing a garden with a cherry blossom tree, standing tall amongst all and a Japanese style house.

The violet eyed teen known as Rika Nonaka sat out staring at the moon. A shadow suddenly hopped past her vision, standing quickly and turning to look at the person that got in to her home, shrieking slightly when she saw a humanoid fox.

Well at least she would have had said creature not covered her mouth with its paw. "Calm down I'm not here to hurt you, my name is Renamon I'm here to be your digimon partner." It took a second for Rika registered what had been said, but when she did she fainted.

Henrys:

Henry sat in his computer chair the new digimon game that his father got for him. He wanted a challenge so he chose the little rookie Terriermon. He was just walking around a desert when a Gorillamon attacked him.

Terriermon tried to run but Gorillamon was getting closer. Henry Quickly gave Terriermon a few cards making him digivolve to Gargomon. That's when the tides turned and Gargomon chased off Gorillamon and didn't stop.

Henry started to get worried and went to talk with his father. After coming back from his father telling him that it was just a game, he saw that Terriermon had dedigivolved and was exhausted. Henry saw a blue a card amongst his card pile. Swiping that card quickly hoping it would help him.

What it did was make Terriermon come out of the screen and turn his card swiping thing into a green rimmed digivice. After seeing Terriermon in his room he picked him up and started crying. (Imagine the actual scene in the show that's what this is.) "Oh Terriermon I'm sorry." Henry wept. Once Terriermon opened his eyes he got on top of his head.

"Hey why are you crying? I'm alright, see? Momentai.

Takatos:

The house/bakery was very silent. Silent enough you could hear someone's breathing across the room. Well the house was silent but the black haired spiky kids head was not.

In Brett's mind:

The place was dark except for the middle that had a bright light shining over it. In the light there was a table and two people sitting at it. The first being Brett but the second was a completely dark version of Brett. "Well that's two down now it's only Guilmon that needs to appear." Brett said already knowing about Terriermon.

"Why the hell are our talents being wasted on these idiots!?" Shadow complained. "I mean seriously why is it so bad if they fucking fail!?" Shadow kept complaining.

"Because if they do the D-reaper will destroy everything! You should know this!" Brett argued. Shadow sighed and accepted that answer. "Now shut up Takatos about to wake up."

Out of his mind:

Takato woke up thanks to the beeping of his D-arc. He looked at his D-arc and it pointed at a certain direction. "Is that a digivice?" Came Brett's voice startling Takato.

"How did you know?" Takato asked completely confused.

"I have a set of Digimon cards; I should know what a digivice is."

"Good point" and that was the end of the short conversation as Takato got up and ran, silently so he didn't wake up his parents, out the door following the compass. Brett blinked with fake confusion and ran after him.

Construction site:

Brett caught up when Takato stop at a construction site. "Why did you stop?" His voice once again startling Takato.

"Because it says he's in there." Once again Takato ran off into the site. Brett just sat there and waited.

Takato slid down pipes and crawled through sewers but he got there finally. The center glowed with a beam of light coming up from it inside a huge hole. Takato took the stairs all the way down. At the bottom he watched the light show for a little bit before it became a blinding light. Once the light died down Takato saw a creature in the smoke, a creature he recognized as Guilmon, the digimon he created. "He's real, he's actually real!" Takato exclaimed very excited. Guilmon didn't seem to notice him yet. What he did notice were a few rats. Guilmon being curious shot at them with his pyro sphere. "Wow, cool! But he can't just blow stuff up randomly." Once Guilmon noticed him he started walking towards him. "Hi Guilmon." Guilmon just walking towards him. Once Guilmon Reached Takato he nuzzled his hand. Takato just laughed and scratched his head. He told Guilmon to follow him.

Takatos:

"Shh Guilmon we have to be quiet." The brown haired tamer shushed his digimon.

"About damn time you got here, hey Guilmon." Came a calm and bored voice. This voice scared the crap out of Takato. "So you're a digidestined or what?"

After his heart calmed down, Takato answered, "Um… I didn't think about that Brett, but I'll think about it tomorrow at school, I'm tired." With that he went up to his room to sleep.

'Well things are going to get interesting from here on out, there first challenge is tomorrow and it'll be Firadramon.' Brett thought. **'Really don't you think that's kind of cruel?' **Shadow asked. 'Yeah but they need to have something since they already work together, that's the best I could come up with, oh well good night.' With that thought Brett went to bed.

Tomorrow at school:

"RRRRRIIIINNNNGGG"

'Finally it's times to fight, Firadramon' Brett thought. "Finally over!" Cried Kazu. "I thought I was going to rot and die of boredom!" His cheers stopped by a random beebing. He looked at the source which was Takato.

"Ummm… be right back!" He took off where the compass of the D-arc pointed. With a quick me too, Henry and Rika went after him. "Strange… oh well, hey Brett want to hey! Where'd he go?" Kazu asked. What was true Brett was gone.

Park (oh come on it's the normal place for digimon):

Takato ran through the park quickly. Seeing Guilmon ahead he stopped. "Guilmon! How'd you…get here…so fast?" He panted. His answer was a growl. He looked ahead to see Firadramon (of course he didn't know that.) "I'm guessing he's what made my Digivice go off."

"Takato you have a partner too?" Two Voices said at the same time, surprising all three. Again both voices at the same time "Henry/Rika you too? Yeah it's Terriermon/Renamon."

Of course Takato cut them off "guys not now." They all looked at their fake foe laugh at them. "Ok Guilmon get him/Renamon walk all over him/Terriermon go and be careful." They all said at the same time (yeah did that because I'm lazy).

The three digimon charged, well Guilmon charged the other just jumped out of their hiding spot and attacked from above. "Diamond storm!" Renamon called her attack. Then Terriermon, then Guilmon. "Bunny blast, pyro sphere!" Firadramon just stood there. The attacks collided with him and kicked up smoke. "Think that got him?" Takato called. His question was answered when they heard laughter and he jumped out and kicked Terriermon into a tree. When he landed from the bounce back of his kick they saw no scratches at all. "Impossible!" Takato exclaimed. (I'll explain how he survived at the end).

Terriermon slowly got up from his Impact. "Damn that hurt." Firadramon did a twisted looking smile and attacked their fastest while they were shocked. "Flame bolt!" he lifted his index and middle finger pointed at Renamon and a flaming bolt came out and smashed her into a tree. She slammed her head against the tree and she was knocked out. While Terriermon was scared shitless Guilmon charged. "Rock breaker!" Before he got close Firadramon used his attack again sending Guilmon into Terriermon knocking the bunny out. Guilmon got up and attacked again. Firadramon just ran at him and kicked him down keeping him down as well. "Well that's that you guys need to get stronger." A spikey haired goggle wearing kid said. The tamers mouths dropped to the ground, all of them screaming a name, the name was "BRETT!"

To be continued…

Brett: Well I kick ass. Anyway the reason Firadramon didn't have a scratch on him is because his skin is better than Guilmons. Simple as that.

Takato: So he's pretty much the badass of the group?

Brett: Yep, besides me and Firadramon have to be strong we are the helpers, there's also another reason and if your smart you will figure it out. If not then It will be explained some time. Mostly anything I do will have something important behind it somewhere along the line.

Rika: That's great and all BUT NEXT TIME DON'T BE SO LAZY YOU FAGGOT!

Brett: *sighs* summers coming and all I do is camp and I have no friends there so I'll take my laptop and write some more chapters then. Anyway till next time please R&R my story will get interesting trust me this is only the begging of the chronicles. They will also get longer. So peace out for now!


End file.
